The Stench of Failure
The Stench of Failure Ra-Khir closed the latch to his room door and collapsed on the bed. Although his ever clean clothes had repelled most of the dirt and smell, his skin and hair stank of fetid sewer water. The sooner the maid came with warm wash water the better. He heard a gentle knocking at his door. Ra-Khir let out a sigh of releif. Soon the smell and the failure would be washed away. Ra-Khir answered the door but much to his suprise Melandry was standing before him wearing a green dress of all things. Ra-Khir could not remember ever seeing her wear actual women's clothing before. Melandry wrinkled her nose "guh, what have you been rolling around in Ra-Khir?" Ra-Khir turned a shade of red so dark it matched his robes. "Sorry, I just got back from Kaer Mul" Ra-Khir Stammered. "It used to be an aquaduct that was converted into a kaer, the protections failed and a Horror killed the residents, and polluted the water." "Never mind that," Melandry interrupted, "I need to know why you have been avoiding me, and avoiding your training." "You spend all your time with Lundrogg lately." "Are you sure you still want to be a songsmith?" Ra-Khir looked down at the floor hoping to come up with a convincing answer, he knew he could not tell her the real reason behind avoiding her. She was his brother's fiance and being around her was unbearable for the heartache it caused"I mean no offense teacher, but it seems that the Kaer's are full of great danger, and Lundrogg's training is more ... practical for the dangers I face." Ra-Khir immeiately regretted what he said when he saw the pained look on Melandry's face, she visibly recoiled from him. Ra-Khir thought at that moment it may have been better to tell the truth, but it was too late now. "So thats how it is. Do you think being a songsmith is all games and stories? Do you beleive that there is nothing of value to what I teach?" A wave of shame washed over Ra-Khir it seemed to mix well with the stink. "What do you think a songsmith is Ra-Khir, and you had better have a good awnser because your training depens on it!" Ra-Khir, looking at the floor began to stammer, "A songsmith preserves Elven culture and art, creates beuaty for the world to enjoy, ..." "Look at me not at the floor, you need to have more confidence, a songsmith isn't afraid to express what they feel." Ra-Khir looked up into her green eyes and noticed a frightening intensity, he steeled himslef to resist the urge to look away. "A songsmith preserves Elven Culture and art, creates beauty for the world to enjoy, and seeks to teach others." Melandry seemed unimpressed and replied with dissapointment in her voice "What is life without beauty; the joy of veiwing an Ocean sunset, or the feeling of a warm summer wind on your face, the marvel of a well crafted and engraved sword, the inviting smile of aloved one, we try to create and preserve that beauty around us, and protect it from destruction. A life without appreciation for the aesthetics is like a body without a soul. A world tainted by Horrors is a world without beauty. The elementalist path may be a way to preserve your life and the lives of your commrades but it is a life without purpose if you do not have a cause to believe in, the beauty of devotion, conviction, that is what gives people strength. If you can not recognize that inner strength and draw from it you will have a sad existance and will fall without that strength. This is the greatest gift that a songsmith can instill in themselves and in others." Ra-Khir could not help but be mesmerized by her speech, "I am sorry Melandry, I had nearly lost sight of something very important, I was too caught up in seeking power without seeking purpose." A coy smile lit up Melandry's face "Good, now as pentance, I expect one of your cullinary perfections, tomorrow evening. Your cuisine had better be a thing of true beauty, and don't go turning to Lundrogg for help either."Melandry caught sight of an intircately carved handle sticking out of Ra-Khirs pack"Now I noticed something interesting in your possessions over there, that sword looks to be of elven make, may I see it?" Ra-Khir pulled out the sword. "I found it in Kaer Mul, I couldn't seem to understand it."The short sword was engraved with runes along the blade, they would channel blood away from the hilt serving both practicallity and aesthetics. The handle was made of carved Ivory depecting a beutiful central tree that once stood in the court of Wyrmwood. "Wow, Ra-Khir this is an Elven spell sword, look at the engravings, this may be from before the scourge, it may even be from Wyrm wood." "How could you not recognize it as Elven right away, surely I have tought you better than that!"She turned and gave Ra-Khir an annoyed look "You had better make dessert for me as well tomorrow to make up for your ignorance." "Your training resumes tomorrow, no excuses you need to spend as much time with me as Lundrogg."Melandry pulled out a small qwartz crystal"Oh and one more thing, this came for you, Melandry handed over another message stone from Devrin, upon touching it Ra-Khir heard Devrin's voice speaking in sperithieal "I run over fields and woods all day. Under the bed at night I sit not alone. My tongue hangs out, up and to the rear, awaiting to be filled in the morning." Melandry rolled her eyes "If this is his idea of a safe password he is dumber than I thought. Well I am off, and I will be sure to send the maid your way, the stench is actually starting to make my eyes water" Ra-Khir sighed, not the best impression he had hoped to make with Melandry, and his brother, Devrin knew he hated riddles "it seems my brother loves to torment me at every turn." Category:Layflat Earthdawn